A Love Lost Then Found
by Kagomelovessesshy5
Summary: this is a story of sesshomaru and a girl he fell in love with and all that junk YES the girl is my own character
1. how he lost her

Me: wats up this is like my first inuyasha story being posted!

Sesshomaru: wench wat is the meaning of my being here?

Me: hehe um…….well u see it's a looooooong story

Alex: hey wats up?

Me: its ALEX!!!!! Everyone this is my best friend alex read her stories to cuz she kicks ass her name is Goth-Inuyasha-Lover and if u don't ill make fluffy come get u!! (gives an evil glare)

Sesshy (aka fluffy): I shall do no such thing

Me: so sure of urself r u?

Fluffy: yes

(exchanges looks with alex)

Alex and Me: GET HIM (fluffy runs away chased by the two girls)

I don't own Inuyasha!! Oh yeah this starts out as a dream!

"Sesshomaru help me!!" the demoness with black hair and catlike ears cried.

"I can't I have to go help my mother" A younger version of Sesshomaru replied.

"no Sesshomaru" the last of her screams were like echoes as she was pulled away by the large black tentacles pulled her into the seemingly never ending darkness of the tunnel.

Sesshomaru walked on 'I'm sorry Alex but it had to be done my mother is needed'

'**and the female we desired as our bride was less important just a moment and we could have saved her'** His beast continued to rant about how the perfect female was now lost forever to them.

'we shall come back I promise you'

'**By then it shall be too late!' **his beast wailed!

Sesshomaru paid it no heed as he reached the room in which his mother's scent was the strongest. When he walked in he saw her lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood.

" Mother?"


	2. Time To find the past

Me: Hey everyone if u've come back that's GREAT!!! I know my story isn't the best but hey watcha gonna do about it???

Fluffy: this sesshomaru is still unhappy with the first chapter human!

Me: why would you be unhappy with the first chapter Fluffy?

Fluffy: Insufferable wench why must you persist in calling me that?

Me: cause I think its sexy!!!! (pounces on Fluffy)

Alex: she doesn't own the inuyasha characters (runs off to help alex steal the fluffy tail on Fluffy's shoulder)

_Italics: flashbacks_

**Bold: inner demon**

The words rang out with no response from the figure lying on the floor.

Sesshomaru sat up quickly from leaning against the tree. He looked over his companions that were still asleep. He and his small group had recently joined his brother at least until Naraku was dead then they would go back to being rivals.

"Lord Sesshomaru you are awake?" Rin asked sitting up from her place beside Kagome.

"Rin return to sleep for it is still before dawn." With that said Lord Sesshomaru rose from his place and began to walk towards a stream his thoughts surrounding him so completely that he didn't notice that he was being watched. Sitting down by the river bank Sesshomaru thought back to that day.

_They were sitting by a river in the western lands not far from the castle in which he, his mother, and his father resided. He looked over at his mother and smiled. If he had known that would be the last time he would smile at his mother he would have smiled all day. There came a quick yell and Sesshomaru jumped up just before a sword struck the ground right where he had been sitting. Sesshomaru looked at the girl holding the sword._

"_What a greeting" he remarked as though making a comment on the weather._

"_You expected anything different from me?" the girl asked sheathing her sword._

"_Welcome back Alex" his mother commented looking at the girl. She was the same age as Sesshomaru. Both were only a hundred years old. Inuyasha lacked being born so needless to say there was no one to spoil his happiness as of yet._

Me: haha cliffy!!

Fluffy: (growling) wench!!

Me: (petting the fluff no hanging on my shoulder) what is wrong Sesshy darling?

Fluffy: Give it BACK!!! (chases a now running away Alexs)


	3. The Battle Begins

Me: (sitting on the ground crying)

Fluffy: (walks in eating ice cream) why are you crying now?

Me: you…….you…you took your fluffy taily thingy back and tripped me then I fell and bumped my knee!!!

Fluffy: I would feel bad………..if I had any emotions other than HATE!!!!!!

Me: (mumbles under breath)

Fluffy: (glares) what was that human?

Me: I said you stupid self absorbed m………….(shocked as alex carries her away from Fluffy who just slapped her)……he…….he……HE HIT ME!!!!!!!

_The girl Alex nodded at his mother._

"_Hello to you as well" she then turned her eyes back to Sesshomaru. He looks back at her and smiles lightly. _

"_May I ask as to what the luck at your visit would be?" He asked._

"_I just came to visit with you." She smiles at him before sitting down in front of him and beside his mother. 'If it wasn't for mother I probably never would have even met her.'_

"Hello Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"What do you want Half Demon?" He asked. Looking at his brother he could see the other standing behind him prepared for battle.

"We have found Naraku and we're ready to go get him are you ready?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded before standing up. He walked to where the children were standing inside a barrier. He noticed that Jaken and Ah Un were standing in well decided area to protect the barrier in which the children were residing. Nodding to them he turned and walked after his brother's small group. They walked slowly gaining a small amount of moral for the group. As they walked into the small courtyard of the castle they were met by Koga. The sound of laughter filled the silence that once coated the area. Soon Naraku came out followed by Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku. (ever notice that all their names start with the letter K??) Naraku laughed once more before sending out his minions. Kagura almost immediately started attacking Inuyasha and Koga. Kanna attacked Kagome, and Kohaku attacked Sango and Miroku at once. Sesshomaru seeing that he was the only one that wasn't being attacked. Seeing his opportunity he ran straight for Naraku. Naraku laughed again as Sesshomaru was sent back by a barrier.

"Sesshomaru I am not your opponent as you may have noticed you each have a distinct opponent and here is yours." Naraku laughed as he pointed to another door into the castle. Sesshomaru looked at the door but so no one. Thinking it to be nothing more than another one of Naraku's tricks he turned back to said demon. The moment his attention was diverted there came a gust of wind and he moved just in time to avoid a sword. Turning his eyes widened at what he saw. There standing before him was………….

Me: ok well that's all the farther its getting. So who do you think it is?

Fluffy: Is it not obvious it is mmph mmph

Me: (Holding hand over Fluffy's mouth) now now we don't want to ruin the surprise now do we?

Fluffy: Yes

Me: Jerk (Alex comes and pulls me away to avoid a repeat of what happened last time)


	4. Ending the battle finally

Me: (walks in with a black eye and lots of scratches on face) Well I think Fluffy and I have finally gotten over our differences all I took was a little violence.

Alex: (walks in eating ice cream) hey where is Fluffy?

Me: Uhhhh……….(mumbles under my breath)

Alex: What was that?

Me: I kinda put him in a coma when we were fighting……..

Alex: oh ok……….wait………….WHAT!!!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alex?" Sesshomaru asked shocked at seeing the dark haired girl standing in front of him. She looked almost exactly the same she had black hair, two black ears like inuyasha's only more pointed. Also she had two purple stripes on her face and wrists and a black heart on her forehead.

"Sesshomaru I'm sure you remember Alex because let me tell you you've left quite an impression on her." Naraku chuckled.

"Hello Sesshomaru" her voice was colder then he remembered it ever becoming for any of her enemies. He watched as she raised her sword in a silent challenge. Her aura began to swirl angrily around her. He raised his own sword in acceptance of her challenge and his own aura swirled. Looking about the fighting stopped as many took in the site of the two standing there. The small group had gotten pushed together during the fighting and now looking at each other the looked slightly worried.

"Who is that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know" came his quiet answer. Kagome looked at their enemies standing around them. They didn't seem to want to fight merely keep them where they were. Alex lunged first. Sesshomaru dodged her first attack but didn't have time to retaliate before another attack came. This went on for awhile but Sesshomaru did get hurt. Finally an opening came and he took it. Knocking her sword out of her hands he grabbed her wrists. She tried to resist the grip he had on her. He held her still and every time she attempted to move he put poison into her system. She glared at him as the poison began to take affect. Her vision was beginning to become blurry but that wasn't the only reason. She wouldn't cry in front of him she just couldn't do it.

"You traitor release me now." She yelled at him. Sesshomaru looked at her shocked.

"Is that how you see me?" he asked her.

"Exactly you're a traitor you left me for dead."

"I did no such thing."

"the hell you didn't I begged you for help and all you did was walk away because a dead woman was more important then I." She growled before pulling one hand free during his moment of shock and ran it through his chest. He fell to his knees and stared up at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!" came the distant yell as Ah Un came and pushed between the two of them.

"What the hell?!?" Sesshomaru heard her yell. Jaken slid down from Ah Un's back to stand beside his Lord. Suddenly an arrow whizzed past their heads gently grazing Alex's cheek.

"I no longer have time to fight with you sorry." With that Alex turned to face Naraku as Kikyo (ick) appeared beside her.

"You nearly got me you know that?" Alex asked looking at her partner. Kikyo merely nodded before turning eyes at Naraku. Alex pulled a different sword from her side. This sword Sesshomaru recognized it was the one that she had used so many years ago.

"Inuyasha you and your group be prepared to add efforts to our cause" Kikyo yelled over her shoulder. Inuyasha grunted as they pulled out their weapons. Kikyo released an arrow. This was followed by an attack from Alex, the hirikotsu with Miroku's staff attached, the wind scar, an arrow from Kagome, and the Dragon Strike from Sesshomaru. Just before dying Naraku sent out one last attack sent directly at the traitor. Kikyo jumped in front of Alex just before the attack hit her. They all watched her die all had a sign of remorse but Inuyasha and Alex showed the most sorrow. Without another word Alex turned and began walking away.

"Hey you didn't you have a reason for attacking Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled after her.

"Of course but that will have to wait I have other things to attend to but I will get my revenge." Came her quiet response. They watched her leave their expressions all being surprise with the exception of Sesshomaru.

"So the girl does have a heart after all." Kagura said before turning with her sister to leave. Sesshomaru ran and grabbed her around the neck.

" What do you speak of?" he growled.

"That girl has killed many people under Naraku's command and never showed any remorse but today she finally showed some sadness and aggression. I wonder what did you do to make her so mad?" Kagura asked before pulling out a feather and flying away with Kanna.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: so new question anyone have any ideas

why alex left so quickly??? Wat other business could she have to do???? 

Fluffy: (walks in with head wrapped up) will u shut up my head hurts

Me: AWW poor baby let me make it all better!!

Fluffy: oh crap (runs away with alex chasing)


	5. telling the story

Me: well i know its been a while but i just havent had the time or energy to update

Fluffy: took u long enough wench

Alex: hey hey u dont wanna go back into a coma do u??

Fluffy: (slowly walks away) no

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Recap:"Hey you didn't you have a reason for attacking Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled after her.

"Of course but that will have to wait I have other things to attend to but I will get my revenge." Came her quiet response. They watched her leave their expressions all being surprise with the exception of Sesshomaru.

"So the girl does have a heart after all." Kagura said before turning with her sister to leave. Sesshomaru ran and grabbed her around the neck.

" What do you speak of?" he growled.

"That girl has killed many people under Naraku's command and never showed any remorse but today she finally showed some sadness and aggression. I wonder what did you do to make her so mad?" Kagura asked before pulling out a feather and flying away with Kanna.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(with alex)

She was slowly walking from the scene of the battle thoughts whirling around in her head. Kikyo, her anchor in the sea of pure loathing she held for Sesshomaru, the only reason she hasn't gone on a killing spree was because of the now dead priestess. She didn't look back but she could feel the eyes, those damnable golden eyes watching her.

"I can't help but feel sorry for having to be your enemy." she whispered softly but Sesshomaru heard her. Watching her retreating form he felt as though his heart was ripping in two.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and began walking away towards where Rin was. Unbeknownst to him Alex had turned from her original path towards where Rin was as well. Only she walked just a bit faster. Rin looked up as she heard footsteps enter the clearing she and Shippo were playing in.

Walking into the clearing Alex quickly caught Sesshomaru's scent. Looking around all she saw was a little girl and a demon boy playing a game of tag in the field.

"Hello pretty lady who are you?" Rin asked as she came towards her slowly.

"My name is Alex but I don't think I should be here" she said quietly while sensing the slow approach of Sesshomaru.

"Why shouldn't you be here?" Shippo asked her softly.

"Yes I agree with the young child why are you against staying here" Sesshomaru's baritone voice sounded from behind as she felt his arms slowly snaked their way around her waist. She angrily jerked herself away from him and turned to glare at him.

"Don't you dare touch me you understand me" she reached down and put her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"No more fighting ok Alex I think we've fought enough today now just stop" he looked at her hoping for her to just stop. But what he wanted the most was for her to say that she forgave him and that she would just jump into his arms.

"You just stay away from me and I wont have to hurt you!" she jumped away from him. She jumped up into the trees and ran through the tree tops to escape from him.

" That lady who was she lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked quietly.

"She was no one of importance. At least not to you." Sesshomaru looked up in time to see Inuyasha and his group come into the clearing to collect Shippo.

"Come Rin it's time to leave." he said calmly. He began to walk away from there with a slight sigh.

" Sesshomaru wait." Inuyasha said.

"what is it Inuyasha?" he replied stopping from taking his leave.

"That girl who is she?"

"you wouldn't know her she came from before your time"

"before my time?"

" she was an ally of the west before you were born. She was taken from us a year before you were born the same night I lost my mother."

_They were all sitting by the river when the sounds of fighting reached their ears._

_"mother stay here Alex and I will go see what the problem is"_

_"Oh be careful both of you." Sesshomaru and Alex walked side by side towards the sounds._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fluffy: woman what is the meaning of your stopping there I wish to know what is the meaning of such actions on her part!!

Me: All in good time fluffy all in good time

Fluffy: (walks away mumbling about girls and their incompitance)

Alex: Hurry up and start the next chapter already!


	6. endangerment

Me: ok im back much quicker than last time so here is the new chappy!!

Alex: Hey where is fluffy???

Me: oh hes busy

(with fluffy)

Fluffy: Hello??

fan girls: Oh My God It's Sesshomaru!!!

Fluffy: SOME ONE HELP ME!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The sounds of battle grew louder as they approached the castle. Looking around Sesshomaru wondered who would attack the palace of the moon. _

_"hey Sesshy do you feel that aura I don't like it" Alex said while looking for the source of the aura._

_"I don't like it either." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the remains of the of a battle. They continued until they ran into InuTaishio. _

_"Why are you here why aren't you with your mother?" He looked at Sesshomaru angrily. The two youngers looked at him somewhat shocked. _

_"What do you mean?" Alex asked somewhat afraid of the response she would receive. _

_"They were here to capture Sesshomaru's mother go back to her immediately!"_

_InuTaishio yelled as the two took off running in the direction they came from. _

"When we arrived there we were too late they had taken my mother away." he growled out slightly looking at the small group of people watching intently wrapped in his story. Then he continued.

_Walking into a small palace the scent of death hit their noses._

_"Sesshomaru I don't think that your mom is here I can't catch her aura anywhere." Alex said with a look that said she really wanted to get out of here._

_"Her scent is all over the place she is definitely here." Sesshomaru responded angrily. _

_"If she is here Sesshomaru she is dead and I really don't want to believe it but it is true." Looking around Sesshomaru knew it was true as well but he didn't care he wanted to get his mom out of here either way._

_"Let's just get her and get out of here." He looked at her for a moment before walking ahead not wanting for her to disagree. She watched and sighed as she continued walking behind him. They experienced a few small battles in which they got pushed back. After a while they stopped getting attacked as they continued walking. _

_Soon though they could feel a strong malevolent aura. They walked past a small alley and tentacle type arms reached out and grabbed her._

Sesshomaru stopped there for a second. He looked at them all. This was the first time that he had relived this whole thing. The emotions that he was feeling for this as he realized that he had been wrong was bothering him. The looks of pity he got from the small group made him angry though. They didn't know they don't understand how could they feel pity when they weren't there? He looked around angrily.

"She begged me to help her but I wanted to get to my mother so I told her I would come back for her and I left her there. I did come back after I found my mother dead and she wasn't there I figured that she would fight but I hadn't seen or heard the signs of a struggle before or after I left her. I guess that the fact that she wasn't my top priority got to her." He stood then and looked at them one last time before going to leave. The sound of running feet hit the ears of both inu brothers before Sesshomaru could make his leave. They looked up as the girl they had been speaking of entered the clearing looking beat up. Behind her tentacles stretched out to grab her. She drew her sword and prepared to fight.

"Leave me be haven't you done enough to me!" She screamed as she slashed through the tentacles. Then the tentacles switched targets heading straight for Rin and Shippo. The children being nothing but that took off running.

"Stop don't run from it you'll only be hurt worse." Alex yelled after them before running after them and the demon that had rushed through the clearing when its tentacles could no longer reach their target. Sesshomaru stared after them for a second before also giving chase. ' that can't be what got her that night no way I'm certain she would have killed it' was the only thought that continued to race through his mind. Alex finally caught up with them when Rin had been grabbed around the ankle. Just as the demon was about to eat her Alex came raging through the clearing her sword cutting deep into the demon causing it to drop the girl to the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: Looky looky i only have a few reviews its really depressing actually i have half a mind to not continue posting although i will type if i get more reviews!!

Fluffy: looking rather depressed) whatever u say girl

Me: OMG DID YOU JUST AGREE WITH ME?????

Fluffy: (sullenly walks away with a nod)


	7. past revealed

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: well after that confusing thing where for once Fluffy agreed with me I think I have been depressing him with the fact that Alex really doesn't get along with him in the story

Fluffy: (sighs) I am not depressed y should I care wat that girl thinks.

(alex from the story comes in)

Alex: wat do u mean u don't care?

Fluffy: I'm tired of trying to win u! (walks away slightly angry)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The demon looked at them and growled.

"How dare you attack me!" the demon yelled.

"How dare you make me suffer for years you bastard!" she looked at them with a hatred shinning so brightly in her eyes that could only mean she had hated this demon for many years. Sesshomaru rushed into the clearing just as Alex slashed towards the demon. The demon fixated its eyes upon him almost as if it was reading his mind before screeching out at the pain given to him by Alex's sword. With a mixed attack between the two demons the evil one fell. Alex turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"I didn't need your help I could have handled it myself!" she gave him an indignant look.

"Was that demon the one from all those years ago...?" Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly. Just when she was about to answer Rin and Shippo launched themselves at her legs.

"Thank you for saving us!" they cried in unison. Sesshomaru watched as the old compassion that used to always be in her eyes returned for a second as she looked down at the two children. When her eyes came back up to look at him once more they steeled over once more and he sighed internally.

"Little ones you must let go now for I must take my leave." She looked down once more and saw their eyes collecting tears.

"Now now no crying or I'm never gonna be able to leave because I would feel to bad." she looked down as the two clung tighter to her legs.

"Perhaps if it would make both of you happy Lady Alex would set up camp and stay with us for the night." Sesshomaru suggested. Alex glared at him but nodded. As they were walking back Alex pulled Sesshomaru off to the side.

"Don't think that I'm staying here for you it's only for the children and I shall leave as soon as they fall asleep!" Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and she saw more emotion in them then she had from the years of watching him. He suddenly grabbed her tighter around the waist pulled her close and kissed her passionately. She struggled after getting over the initial shock and she pushed him away.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?!" She asked. He looked at her hurt and slightly angered by her actions.

"Nothing absolutely nothing!" He shouted back angrily. His glare became angrier when he saw her begin to giggle.

" I can still get you worked up huh Sesshomaru?" he looked at her now realizing that he had indeed shouted something that he hadn't done since they were children.

" You know in all the time I had been following you for Naraku I hadn't seen you get so angry it was always just an emotionless mask." she gave him a smug smirk. She then turned with simple thoughts flowing through her mind. 'damn I am supposed to be mad at him!' She sighed softly as she came into the clearing where the two little ones had laid down with Ah Un and Jaken. She walked over and sat in between the two little ones with Ah Un watching her warily until Sesshomaru entered. He walked over and sat down leaning against a tree closing his eyes cautiously. She watched him for a few moments before allowing herself to drift off as well. As she slept Sesshomaru stood and walked over and picked her up gently. Carrying her softly as she nuzzled into his chest he was slightly worried for her seeing as how he still had his armor on. He walked back to where he had originally been laying and sat back down and sat her in his lap.

He stared at her for the longest time gently stroking her hair. 'If only she would realize I didn't mean to hurt her.' She whimpered causing him to be pulled from his thoughts to stare down at her. She was mumbling in her sleep something she didn't use to do.

"Sesshomaru please don't leave me I don't want to have to fight this by myself I'm still hurt." He stared down at her what did she mean by hurt he hadn't smelt blood on her that day or at least none that he could remember. He watched as her hands moved to rest on her stomach.

"I wanted to tell you it should have been perfect why did this happen?" she questioned herself as she continued to sleep. He had enough. He shook her gently awakening her.

"You were talking in your sleep tell me what it was that you were dreaming" She stared at him mortified.

"Nothing I can't remember." She spoke nervously.

"You lie!" he hissed angrily. She looked at him once more.

"Fine I was dreaming of the day you left me to die are you happy now?!" she glared angrily while she attempted to break free from his arms.

"Then what was it that you had wanted to tell me that day?" he looked at her obviously more mellowed although his face would never show it. She looked away obviously pained by the reminder.

"It makes no difference now although it would have then." she pulled once more in attempt to free herself before giving up. Her eyes and face became a hardened mask. He looked at her face attempting to break through her mask to see the real her underneath but to no avail. That only seemed to fuel his rage.

"What Was It?" he said now in a full out rage as he released her from his grip. She stared at him before walking towards the edge of the clearing. Before exiting she turned her head back and gave a sad smile.

"I was to give birth to your pup Sesshomaru. Our pup." with that she walked out of the clearing and disappeared from his senses as she hid her scent and aura. He stared after her for the longest time before he fell back into a restless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: this one is short and i took a long time to update but i think wat is in there was worth it

Alex: wow wat an awkweird way for me to leave

Me: RRREEEVVVVVVVVIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!


	8. beginning of the tale

-1Me: hiya!!! This story isn't turning out the way I wanted but I didn't really plan more than a chapter ahead so all my chapters from here on out aren't gonna be planned at all!!

Fluffy: What do u mean you aren't gonna plan your chapters ahead of time have u ever?

Me: of course I did but im not gonna any more!! ONWARD WITH THE STORY!! Oh and i dont own the song fly on the wings of love by XTM or inuyasha for that matter! Im just kinda crazy

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshomaru awoke to being poked slightly. Looking up he saw Shippo poking him softly awaiting the right to talk although the way he was going about it was annoying. He looked around the clearing seeing no sign of Alex there and saw Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un still sleeping peacefully.

"What do you want Shippo?" he asked irritated as he was still being continuously poked.

"Where did Lady Alex go? Did she leave? Didn't she like us?" Shippo asked quickly. Sesshomaru looked at him for a couple of minutes before deciding on a reply.

"she had other things she had to attend to so she left. Now it's time to take you back to Inuyasha"

**With Alex**

She walked on silently after leaving Sesshomaru and the children she had wandered for a while before deciding on a destination. As she walked to the temple of the past thoughts and memories filled her mind and she allowed the to take her away. 'Why not I have a three day trip as it is.'

_It was a ball that her father was sending her to. Now that she was of age she could no longer ignore things such as these. She was to sing there. Singing was a great passion of all women in the royal family of the east. She hadn't sung since her mother had passed away a couple of years ago. Her mother had been killed while her father was away by bandits while the two women were collecting herbs since her mother was pregnant at the time. She sighed as she watched the carriage pull in front of the doors to the western palace. They were greeted by the western lord and his mate. Simple stuff boys bow ladies curtsy then enter. _

She sighed as she looked down the pathway. There was a fork in the road and it took her a moment to remember which way to go. Finally deciding and turning to the right she continued on her way not noticing a pair of blue eyes watching her from the tree tops.

_She sighed as she walked in looking around she had been told that inu-no-tashio had a son named Sesshomaru who was the same age as her. Looking around she looked for someone familiar. Suddenly a hand clamped down on her shoulder and she jumped and turned ready to attack. She sighed when she was greeted with the bright blue eyes of Koga of the wolf tribe. With a smile she curtsied slightly watching him sneer at the movement they both knew that in private she would never curtsy to him and he would never bow. With a sigh he bowed as well. _

_"so they makin you perform tonight?" he asked. She growled slightly but nodded. _

_"Father said all I have to do is sing tonight." she sighed._

_"That's worse than dancing! You hate singing since your mother died!" He growled. She nodded but her eyes were alight with joy at seeing him it had been far too long. She looked around again then back at him._

_"so since your the only one I see that I know care to introduce me?" she smiled and Koga could never say no to her so nodding he lead her to a small group of demons._

_"Alex that is Tao of the south and his sons Shan and Toga although he has another one lurking around here somewhere." she nodded at them and they returned the favor. She smiled and looked around for her father. When she saw him he was on his way towards her smiling._

_"Daughter it is time for you to perform" he smiled although he knew on the inside it upset her. She nodded and allowed her father to lead her to the doorway to a balcony as everyone piled outside Koga getting a good spot for him to see her and her to see him. He noticed the western family come and stand by him and sighed. A signal from her father and she walked out onto the balcony. _

_"my daughter Lady Alex of the eastern lands shall be singing as our gift to the young Lord Sesshomaru!" After her father's small speech she walked outside as well._

_"this song I wrote this for my mother and my father." with that she took a deep breath before beginning._

_**In the summer night **_

_**When the moon shines bright **_

_**Feeling love forever **_

_**And the heat is on **_

_**When the daylight is gone **_

_**Still - happy together**_

_By this time she was looking for Koga. She hoped he was watching._

_**There is just one more thing I would like to add **_

_**She's the greatest love I've ever had **_

_**Fly on the wings of love**_

_**Fly baby fly **_

_**Reaching the stars above **_

_**Touching the sky **_

_**And as time goes by**_

_**There is a lot to try**_

_**And I'm feeling lucky oooh yeah **_

_**In the softest sand **_

_**Smiling hand in hand **_

_**Love is all around me **_

_She found him! He was standing beside the western family. She guessed that Sesshomaru was the one watching her so intently since the other to she recognized._

_**There's just one more thing I would like to add **_

_**He's the greatest love I've ever had**_

_**Fly on the wings of love**_

_**Fly baby fly **_

_**Reaching the stars above **_

_**Touching the sky. **_

_**Baby this is life **_

_**Fly on the wings of love **_

_**Reaching the stars above **_

_**Touching the sky **_

_**Fly on the wings of love **_

_**Fly baby fly **_

_**Reaching the stars above **_

_**Touching the sky**_

_**OHHH **_

_**Fly on the wings of love **_

_**Fly baby fly **_

_**Reaching the stars above **_

_**Touching the sky **_

_**Baby this is life**_

_**Fly on the wings of love **_

_**Reaching the stars above **_

_**Touching the sky **_

_She curtsied when she was finished before she walked off the balcony. Her father was waiting for her on the other side of the door. He smiled and told her of what a wonderful job she did before turning to talk to someone else. She decided to go look for Koga when a female voice called out to her._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: ok i added one now review!!!!!! Oh and if u didnt figure it out the bold italic words are the lyrics for the song!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok….i totally forgot about this….plus my laptop was destroyed….literally…but now its summer and ive got lots of time so Im definitely gonna work on getting this updated as soon as possible….sorry for the dramatically long space between updates….i hate wen people do that so now im mad at myself!! Lol


End file.
